


I Love You, For a Million Tomorrows

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It only takes a close call for Merlin and Eggsy to confess their love for one another, and they can't imagine their lives without the other.





	I Love You, For a Million Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).



> I was prompted to write fluff with love confessions.  
> It turned out a little differently than I expected, but there is fluff there, and love confessions with a dash of angst and major character injury, but all is well and happily ever afters.

“Easy agent,” Merlin settled, it was as much reassurance for Eggsy as for himself.

There were too many of them, Merlin could feel his heart in his throat from Eggsy's current situation. Despite feeling like his soul would descend his body, Merlin stayed grounded, hands never wavered as he had a firm grip on the mic. Eggsy’s breathes came in huffs over the coms, he was injured, and waiting in a nearby closet for extraction.

He knew, and Eggsy knew Merlin knew, that this was something that could happen any day. They both were aware of the severity of Eggsy’s job, and what it entailed. That never made it easier each time Eggsy got hurt, but it was different. Merlin hadn’t ever had to watch his boyfriend try to keep quiet for help. Eggsy with his usual boisterous personality, and cheeky manner, was confined to try to stay silent; Merlin refused to hand the mission over to anyone else, he'd see this through and get his agent out.

Arthur had been made aware, Merlin knew Percival and Tristan were in the air for extraction. Eggsy was so far away, 10 hours to be exact, but Merlin had sent them out over 5 hours ago when Eggsy’s mission started to go tits up. That didn’t help them now, Merlin was painfully aware of how much blood Eggsy could lose in-between that time.

“Would have loved to come to Mumbai with you, babe,” Eggsy whispered, it was strangled, laced with pain and desolation.

Merlin could feel his heart begin to crack. “We can still go,” he soothed. Eggsy had told him the wound was mostly superficial, but there was blood loss to consider.

Eggsy laughed a little breathlessly, and winced when it pulled on the gunshot wound to his left side. It had just nicked the side of his lower abdomen, but it was deep enough it had taken some flesh with it. He had his suit jacket wrapped around him as best he could, but it continued to bleed. He didn’t say anything to Merlin, no matter how professional he was, Eggsy knew he would worry.

“We could,” Eggsy agreed. He didn’t believe he was dying, in fact, he knew he wasn’t, it just hurt like a fucking bitch. He tried to sit up a little, he had started to slide down, and bit his lip hard to stave off the moan that crept up his throat. Eggsy could taste the bite of iron as he broke the skin in his attempts to stay as quiet as possible.

The monitor signaled an increase in Eggsy’s heart rate as he moved, Merlin could tell it was from pain. “Just sit tight, Galahad, try not to move,” Merlin instructed softly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Eggsy dismissed easily, and Merlin noticed how much quieter his voice was. “I need a nap,” Eggsy said.

“Don’t close yer eyes, that is an order,” Merlin was a little harsher than he needed to be, but he couldn’t have Eggsy passing out on him now. “Tell me more about yer mum and sister,” as of yet, Eggsy had told Merlin wonderful things about his baby sister. How big she was getting, how proud Eggsy was his mum was getting clean. Merlin wondered if Eggsy knew how much of a father he sounded like when he spoke of Daisy.

“I want you to meet them, you know,” Eggsy smiled to himself. “Been dating nearly 3 months, yeah? It’s about time you met my girls,” the hand over his side loosened, it slid against the warmth seeping through the fabric of his suit jacket.

Merlin smiled warmly, he knew Eggsy wouldn’t be able to see it. “I’d love that a lot,” his voice cracked. “I could get something for them both. What do they like?”

Eggsy hummed thoughtfully. “Mum likes chocolate, literally anything made with it. She’d probably pounce you for a box from the chocolatier place, you know, the one a few streets over from the shop? I can’t remember what it’s called.”

“Bitter Sweet Treats,” Merlin supplied for him.

“Yeah, that one,” he grunted as he moved a bit. “Daisy is easy, anything with unicorns. She’s been on a unicorn kick, everything covered in glitter and rainbows. I guess they had made unicorn cut-out biscuits at nursery school, and Daisy was sunk ever since,” Eggsy laughed, and moaned loudly. “Mum hates it,” he said quietly.

“Glitter is the root of all evil,” Merlin agreed. “Perhaps we can have them at my place for tea?”

“Sure, sure,” Eggsy nodded. “I really need to sleep, babe,” his eyelids had become so heavy.

“Soon, I promise, just stay awake for a bit longer,” Merlin begged, and it wouldn’t sound that way to anyone else who listened to their conversation, but Eggsy could hear the desperation.

Eggsy didn’t want him to be so concerned, “Okay.”

They talked a little more about Eggsy’s family, Merlin answered a few of Eggsy’s questions about his own. Between the both of them, they had managed to shave away the better part of 2 hours, it wasn’t enough though. Merlin knew it would be another hour before they’d reach Eggsy, he mentally kicked himself for Eggsy being so far away. This was out of his control though, they both knew that, and the mission wasn’t supposed to go south as quickly as it had.

“Two sisters, and you’re the baby, that sucks, bruv,” Eggsy chuckled at his boyfriend's expense.

Merlin smiled fondly, he adored his older sisters. “Aye, ye get used to it.”

“Would want to meet them too, you know,” Eggsy said. “I bet Scotland is beautiful,” he wondered out loud. “Been all over the world yet, and still haven’t been there, and it’s just around the corner,” Eggsy closed his eyes for a moment.

“Agent,” Merlin roared, he could see Eggsy startle. He had started to snore softly like he usually did when he slept. “They are almost there,” Merlin promised. “And it is beautiful, I will take ye there someday if ye behave and stay awake for me,” he hoped Eggsy would take the bribe.

“I ain’t a kid, Merlin,” Eggsy reminded him, but there was the sound of a cheeky grin on the other end.

“I know,” Merlin said. “But it should work,” he whispered softly, he could hear the noise of gunshots and he had a view of Percival taking men out from his position, as Tristan moved through the building.

Everything was clear once Tristan reached Eggsy, and Merlin got a good look at him. He was pale, clearly, he had lost too much blood, but his eyes were still open, only just a bit.

“Yeah,” Eggsy answered Merlin’s previous statement before he passed out in Tristan’s arms.

He stayed connected until they reached the chopper, and brought Eggsy to a local hospital. As much as Merlin wanted him back here, he knew Eggsy would need a few pints of blood, perhaps more.

*

Merlin paced Harry’s office, they had gotten word that Eggsy had needed 3 pints of blood, and was patched up. They had wanted to keep him overnight, but a conversation with Dr. Hanover and the local doctors in Mumbai, they were able to get him in the air 8 hours after Tristan had brought him in. Merlin thanked every God, that he didn’t know he believed in, that Percival had the medical background and they agreed to release Eggsy in his care for the travel back.

“You need to get some sleep, Merlin,” Harry stated from behind his desk. It wasn’t like he had been to bed since Eggsy had been shot either, but Merlin had been up 12 hours prior to that and was now going on almost 32 hours awake; Harry thought Merlin would drop right there.

“I’ll sleep when I see him,” Merlin snapped, but continued to pace like a caged animal. He’d be able to rest after he saw Eggsy.

“He will be okay,” Harry attempted to provide comfort, but all he got was a set of hazel eyes that bored into his soul. “Quinn,” Harry whispered, and he saw Merlin crumple just a little.

“If it were Percival?” Merlin challenged.

Harry went rigid in his seat, and thumbed over the silver band on his left ring finger. “I am just as worried about him as you, he is like a son to me,” Harry reminded him.

“I know,” Merlin admitted.

It was another hour before they got word their chopper was landing on the helipad. Merlin shot out of Harry’s office like a bat out of hell. He tried hard not to run to medical, but it was hard, and he knew Dr. Hanover would make him wait until Eggsy was settled. He didn’t care. The closer he was to seeing Eggsy, the better.

“Woah, woah,” Dr. Hanover placed his hands gently to Merlin’s chest. “He’s just arrived, I’m going to personally check him out myself. You go sit, and I will have a nurse fetch you as soon as it’s okay to do so,” he raised a careful white brow when it looked like Merlin was going to argue, but he shut his mouth and did as he was told.

The older lanky man strode off to tend to their agent.

Merlin swore it was another 3 hours before he could see Eggsy, but it was really just an hour. He wasn’t surprised when Harry was one of the first to speak to Dr. Hanover, but he was Arthur, after all.

A young sweet nurse approached Merlin, she was one of the newest ones on staff. Merlin figured she was closer to Eggsy’s age than his own. She was petite, about Roxy’s size, with a soft appearance. They had received acceptable reviews from her care, as of yet, she had the best bedside manner reported by the agents.

“You can go in now, Merlin,” she smiled kindly at him. Her name tag read Abby, but Merlin already knew that already.

“Thank you,” he breathed, and gave her shoulder a squeeze before heading to Eggsy’s room.

He was sleeping, and Merlin expected that. He could catch the white coloring of the bandage wrapped around his waist. Merlin walked all of the way, the door shutting softly behind him. That seemed to grab Eggsy’s attention because his eyes opened, and a tiny smile graced his lips. It was little and innocent, and matched how helpless Eggsy appeared.

“Hey,” Eggsy said gently, as he offered a hand out for Merlin to take. He looked worse for wear, and Eggsy wondered if the man had slept in the last 48 hours.

Merlin took the seat to the right of Eggsy, he curled his fingers around Eggsy’s. “Flesh wound my arse,” Merlin grumbled.

Eggsy lifted his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug, one that earned him a scowl in disapproval from his boyfriend. “Felt like one,” he said honestly.

“Eggsy,” Merlin sighed tiredly, and he wasn’t sure where he wanted to go with that. He wanted to scream, scold, cry, and kiss Eggsy all at once. He had never felt so many emotions at once for anyone. “Ye have to be more careful,” he started with, and continued on with how irresponsible it was of him to bumrush that group of men when Merlin had instructed him to stay put.

He listened to Merlin tell him how his nobility will only get him killed, and Eggsy should be more mindful of the people who would be hurt in the wake of his death. Eggsy just smiled knowingly at him, Merlin seemed unaware of how adorable he looked when he was on a rant.

“I love you,” Eggsy said.

“And yes, okay, ye love me, and -” Merlin paused, as he properly collected his thoughts, and processed what Eggsy had said. “Ye what?”

Eggsy lifted the hand he held and placed a tender kiss to the knuckles. “I said,” he smiled against the smooth skin. “I love you,” neither of them had confessed their love for one another, as of yet, but it was felt. Eggsy knew he loved Merlin, he loved the man sitting wide-eyed in front of him more than his own life. Eggsy watched the hard lines, that marred Merlin’s handsome face, dissipate some.

They were softened with a warm smile, it was everything to Eggsy. It was just a small lift to Merlin’s lips, the corners of his hazel eyes crinkling with the expression.

Merlin could feel his nose and eyes begin to sting, every single emotion he felt, every ounce of worry, fear, and anger finally bled out. It was replaced with an overwhelming swell of love for the cheeky man before him.

“I love ye, too,” it was a wet, strangled sound. He leaned over the bed to brush his mouth over Eggsy’s for a light kiss. Merlin went back for another, one that was just a little harder but carried all of the adoration he felt for Eggsy. He tried to pull away, but Eggsy brought his other hand to cradle the back of Merlin’s head, and held him there.

“I love you,” Eggsy whispered again, once they had properly separated. He yanked softly on their joined hands, and gestured with his eyes that Merlin join him there.

“I dinnae want to cause ye pain,” Merlin stressed, and watched Eggsy’s face fall. His heart skipped a beat from the broken expression that crossed Eggsy’s eyes. “If ye are uncomfortable for a second, I am getting out,” he said, even as he was toeing off his brogues, and Eggsy slid over just a little to make room for him.

“Okay,” Eggsy agreed, as he snuggled against the left side of Merlin.

He kissed the crown of Eggsy’s head, his honey-brown hair tickled his nose. “I love ye, too,” he repeated, and felt there would be a lot more of them passed around.

Eggsy was just dozing when he had a thought, “I kept my promise.” He could feel Merlin’s head shift to look at him, “I stayed awake until they came and got me. Now you have to take me to Scotland.”

Merlin chuckled, and tightened his arms around Eggsy’s shoulders. “Aye, ye did,” he agreed, and fell asleep to the sound of Eggsy snoring softly.


End file.
